Path of the Redeemer
by Hero To No One
Summary: Demon's have kidnapped Lady,  in an attempt to lure Dante into a trap.  The demon's decide to have their way with her before sending Dante a video tape to his shop,  but little did they know that they lured the other Son of Sparda instead.  slight au&ooc.


**Disclaimer: Don't own the character's, they belong to Capcom, but yet again, they provide for great writing material. Just a warning now. There's a very good reason this is rated M. personally I'd rate it NC-17 probably. The beginning isn't going to be for the faint of heart considering it's a fairly harsh rape. I have to thank Ookami Monshou for this one as inspiration. Right so enjoy, and please review. **

**Path of the Redeemer**

In this world, there is a legend told as a child's fairy tale. The legend of Sparda. A demon that betrayed his own race, and brethrens for the sake of humanity some 2,000 years ago. In the times of peace that came with him sealing the gates to the demon world, and defeating the prince of the demon world, Mundus, he fell in love with a human woman.

They had two children, that would infamously be known as the sons of Sparda. Unfortunately for the two children, their father had passed away, leaving them memento's in the form of two swords. Dante had received the Rebellion, and Vergil, the older brother had received the Yamato. The two lived with their mother, until the age of eight. Demon's in an act of revenge targeted Sparda's family in retaliation after his death. Eva was killed in the onslaught as the two boys looked on.

The boys had been separated after the incident, believing the other to have died in the attack. Both treaded down the same path, yet different paths. Dante wanted to hunt the demons down, by his own means. Vergil on the other hand sought after power. A destructive path. It was his way of atoning for a sin that he alone believed he needed to carry.

His own powerlessness was something he couldn't forgive, and thus set a plan in motion to attain his father's power. Along the way he met with his long lost brother again, only it wasn't a brotherly love. A bitter fight between family, the last of their bloodline.

That night was a wild rollercoaster of a ride, and in the end the one to come out on top was Dante. He saved the world, but in the process, he lost the last person he could call family. It was the first, and last time I saw him cry. Sometime after that, Dante was given a task to stop the Prince of the demon world Mundus.

Along the way in his journey he gained a companion in Trish, and was reunited with his brother. It was hard on him once all was said and done. He had to kill his brother a second time, and even though it was a mercy killing, Dante drowned his sorrow's away for a little bit before snapping out of it. Unbeknownst to us all, Vergil would watch over us.

In a dark and dirty dungeon, the sound of moaning could be heard. The sound of bodies writhing together, and wet sounds could be heard from within a cell. The cell was dimly lit, and the figure of a woman could be made out, along with several male figures. The woman had tears streaming from her eyes as she let out more sounds.

She was being ravished by what looked like several men, but in truth they were demons. She began to choke on a demon's penis, as the demon shoved his penis as far into her throat as possible. There were two other demons occupying her vagina, and anus. "You're nothing but a fucking slut of a woman! Demon hunter my ass human." the demon occupying her mouth said.

"Hey you think he'll really come?" The demon in the woman's anus said as he pumped his hips. He was thrusting hard into her, and made her cry out with every thrust. "He'll come here all right, after all it's one of his partners, and after we send the video of us raping this bitch, he'll be too hot headed to think straight." The demon in her vagina said, and pumped his hips vigorously.

"Hey speaking of cumming, swallow my load you fucking cum dump." the demon released his seed into her mouth, and down her throat causing her to gag. The semen shot straight into her stomach, and fluid from her nostril was coming out along with an over abundance of saliva. The other two demons followed suit by ejaculating inside of her vagina, and anus.

The demons pulled out of the woman, dropping her to the ground. The other demons in the room that had been masturbating, ejaculated on her body, and the ones that stayed erect took their turn to rape the woman. She was tired, and her mind was fragmenting. In the deep recesses of her consciousness, she locked herself away. Her spirit was absolutely broken.

She was becoming their fuck toy, a public toilet, and last but not least their personal cum dump. And in turn, her body was going along with it, giving in to the pleasure. "Fuck this dirty pussy with your big hard cock." the woman said as her body was acting on its own. She spread her labia, and anus with her hands as she sat against the wall of her cell.

"Heh this bitch turned into a slave pretty fast, how many days has it been bitch!" the demon said as he thrust his penis down to the base into her vagina. She gasped out loud as the demon started pumping his penis in and out of the woman's vagina.

Another two joined in taking her mouth again, and her anus. "Look at this fucking slut. She's sucking my dick so happily. Hey look at me when you suck my dick you fucking cow!" the demon said, and in turn the woman obeyed. "God what a slutty look on your face. Humans are truly a good fuck." The last demon said and thrust his penis into her gaping anus.

"Compared to succubae this is better since humans put up a fight. Fucking succubae love being raped." the demon said as the group had their way with the woman's body. "Hey lift her head up for the camera. Time to show the world this cum dumps face." A demon handling a camera said with a laugh.

"Smile for the camera, Mary." the cameraman said, and the demons lifted her up to show off to the camera. Lady was covered in semen, sweat, spit, and other fluids. Tears were streaming from her eyes, as the demon getting a blow job released his load onto her face. The other demons ejaculated, and once they pulled out the semen that was inside of her began to leak out.

They dropped her onto the ground, her body quaked and shivered, jerking every once in a while. Her eyes had lost the fiery light they usually had, and were dim. The cameraman hovered around her to get one final shot before shutting the camera off. "And that's a wrap men, let go get something to eat. Before fucking the slut some more." the camerman said as the group wrapped a collar around Lady's.

A heavy duty chain was attached to the collar, and was deep within the walls of the cell. There was no escaping for Lady, as she lay their, exhausted, humiliated, and shattered. She curled into a fetal position, and began to cry out loud. Lady was left there in a filthy mess, and all she could do was wait for them to come back to resume raping her.

'Someone please help me! Oh god please help me Dante, Trish. I'm so tired, it's been a week since they kidnapped me.' Mary thought to herself as she cried herself to sleep. It didn't matter to her at this point if she died, she just wanted the nightmare to end. She knew that when the demons get back they were just going to rape her in her sleep.

'I'm useless now.' were her last thoughts before falling into a deep sleep. Even in her dreams she was being raped by those demons, and was enjoying it in turn. Saying vulgar words, their words. She felt as if she had been poisoned, and it was fragmenting her mind even more.

Up in the holy world, a figure could be seen looking into the vast sea of clouds in front of him. 'What's my idiot brother doing?' the man thought to himself. He had witnessed all that had happened, and his grip on the Yamato tightened. He looked out further seeing Dante, and Trish receiving the video tape, and they watched on in horror.

'Damnit…if only I wasn't stuck up here.' the man thought as he turned away. He walked away from the scene, and sitting on top of a statue sat an angel. "You know it's a shame to see such a thing." the angel said. "What do you want Raphael?" the man said in his usual icy tone.

"Oh come now Vergil, why the contempt?" Raphael asked. "Want me to list off the reasons chronologically, or alphabetically?" Vergil replied, his thumb resting against the guard of his sword. Raphael looked at Vergil with a smile and narrowed eyes. "This is why I love teasing you, Half-breed." Raphael said with a bit of contempt in his voice.

It truly was a wonder how Vergil ended up in the holy realm, considering the things he had done. In a quick flash of steel Raphael was standing behind Vergil, and Vergil had his hand on the handle of his sword. "There's no doubt that you're that demon's son." Raphael said before walking off. Vergil turned his head back to look at the angel's retreating figure.

Vergil's katana clicked into place, and in the distance Raphael could be heard cursing. "Foolish angel, I may be a half demon, but I'm still a son of Sparda. Even your god couldn't defeat Mundus. Thought neither could I, but my brother did." Vergil said to himself. He felt the presence of someone nearby, and looked in the direction of said presence.

"I honestly don't know why that idiot tries to compete with you." a female voice said. "Minerva." Vergil said with a slight bow of his head. "Oh please stop the formalities. I told your parents I'd look after you since they moved from this place to paradise." Minerva said. Vergil stayed silent, and looked ahead of himself again before walking.

He got to meet his parents before they moved on. Eva, and Sparda reprimanded him for his actions of trying to obtain power, but forgave him all the same. They talked briefly, and caught up with one another. It was the first time that he cried ever since the demon attack, after he got the warmth of his parents embrace. It changed him a bit during his stay.

"Hey Vergil…" Minerva started. Vergil stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to look at Minerva. "Do you want to go save that woman?" Minerva said. Vergil stiffened briefly before turning his head to look at the angel. "You know I'm one of the judges, I can call a meeting to send you back temporarily." Minerva said.

Vergil turned around to look at her completely. His blue coat fluttered in the wind, and his gaze was sharp. Minerva hadn't seen that fire in his eyes for a long time. She herself watched over Vergil when he was still alive, but that's all she could do for Eva and Sparda at the time.

"Send me." Vergil said in a very serious tone. Minerva smiled at the half-demon, and nodded. "Then we will summon you for the council meeting." Minerva said, and Vergil quietly nodded. He used his katana as a stand, placed his hands on top of the hilt. He was looking out into the sea of clouds again.

Back on earth, Dante and Trish finished watching the video of Lady being raped. Trish went to the weapon storage in Dante's shop to retrieve the Sparda sword. Dante followed behind to grab a few of his devil arms. "Those bastards, I'm going to rip their fucking balls off before I fry them!" Trish stated in a frantic state.

She wasn't one for crying, but she treated Lady like a sister for all the time that the three of them had been together. "Calm down Trish, we'll get those bastards, but I need to calm down, and focus." Dante said in all seriousness. He himself was seething inside, but for once was trying to be the adult. "How can I calm down after watching that, Dante!" Trish yelled.

Dante's eyes narrowed, and he held his temper in. Trish noticing the look in his eyes knew he was just as mad as she was, if not more. "I'm sorry for snapping Dante, it's just hard after watching that. I thought it was strange that she wasn't picking up her phone." Trish said, and Dante knew where she was going. "It's not your fault Trish. Those demons on the other hand…I don't think I've ever been so pissed." Dante said through gritted teeth.

"It's time to hit the town and paint it red." Dante said as he walked out the front door to his bike. "Information gathering it is then." Trish said, and followed Dante out. She got on her bike and the two split up to find whatever information they could.

Back in the Holy Land, Vergil stood in the middle of a council room where the Judges gathered. Sitting around him were the thirteen Judges, and their meeting soon began. "Minerva, has brought this request upon us today. Minerva if you would." The head judge said. Minerva cleared her throat out a bit and began.

"Down on earth, there are a group of three individuals that help the humans out. They take contracts for killing demons, and protecting the human race from the evil of demons. One of these hunters is a human woman named, Lady, real name Mary." Minerva said, and with the wave of her hand the Judges were given a monitor to look at.

"Currently she has been kidnapped by a group of demons, that are hoping to ambush the son of Sparda, Dante. In their boredom they decided to break this woman down by raping her repeatedly. A descendant of a holy priestess is being defiled as we speak. For all the good she has done, I want to help her, but we angels cannot directly interfere." Minerva continued as the Judges that watched their monitors couldn't watch anymore.

Vergil while in the middle of the room had his eyes closed, but the sound that came from the monitors made his blood boil with hate. "Thus I want to propose a temporary lease on the life of the other son of Sparda, Vergil, for a chance to redeem himself. We cannot allow this to continue. Mary deserves this service from us." Minerva said.

The Judges leaned back into their seats, and began discussing amongst themselves. Vergil was getting impatient seeing how long it was taking them to come to a decision. "We're wasting time!" Vergil bellowed. It caught their attentions, it even surprised Minerva. She hadn't seen him that angry before. "While you sit there on your thrones discussing this, a human woman that has made it her life's mission to hunting down demons, is being tortured, broken down, and losing her grip on her sanity!" Vergil said his thumb resting against the guard of his katana.

"Is this how you repay those that do good deeds for the sake of humanity? You should have all said 'yes' the instant Minerva stopped talking." Vergil said before turning around. He got into a draw stance and sliced the giant double doors of the council room down with his Judgment Cut, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

'I'm sure that lit a fire under these old geezers' asses.' Minerva thought to herself with a smile. Outside Raphael was waiting for Vergil to come out. "Well done son of Sparda. Now they won't let you go down there to save that woman." Raphael said with a smirk. Vergil not in the mood narrowed his eyes.

"I've always wondered if a wingless angel could still fly." Vergil said in a cold tone, and walked passed Raphael. Raphael wasn't ready for it, and the instant Vergil's Yamato was back in its sheathe, the angel's wings burst in a colorful display of red and white. Raphael let out a scream as he crumbled to the ground.

"You truly are a wingless chicken." Vergil said before walking away. Vergil Stood in front of the sea of clouds, and watched as his brother, and Trish gathering information around the city. That's when he heard footsteps behind him. He recognized the light, and dainty steps, so he didn't move. "You gave quite the speech you know, and I saw what you did to Raphael." Minerva said.

"He had it coming, besides I think he had a helping hand in the situation that woman is in right now." Vergil said. "What proof do you have of that?" Minerva asked. "Unlike you angels, we demons have a heightened sense of smell. He smells like an angel, and a demon wrapped in one. I'm surprised he's gotten away with certain things to this extent. He most likely avoided my father at all costs, so that he wouldn't be found out." Vergil said.

"I'll have to look into that." Minerva said, but then remembered what she had come for. "Oh right! I came to tell you the good news. The Judges agreed after your speech. You left them quite dumbfounded, and it felt good to see that." Minerva said with a smile on her face. "Women can be scary." Vergil said to himself. "You have three days, Vergil. Make them count, and spend some time with that woman." Minerva said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Whatever do you mean?" Vergil asked. "I know how you feel about her. You must be the most pissed off at the situation more then Dante, and Trish combined. Take care Vergil." Minerva said. "Busy body." Vergil said with a smirk. He adjusted his vest's collar, and stood facing Minerva. He spread his arms out and fell backwards through the clouds, and began his descent to earth.

Minerva smiled as she saw him off. "I'd never would have thought he would say thank you to me for anything." Minerva said to herself. He had mouthed the word to her right before leaving. Vergil broke through the clouds, and was heading straight for the castle Lady was in. Vergil narrowed his eyes, and could see flying demons patrolling the sky.

He got into stance, and before the flying demons knew what hit them, they burst into a puddle of blood. Vergil flipped through the air, and landed on one of the towers of the castle. He dusted himself off, and demons appeared before him. In a quick movement, Vergil dashed forward, and sliced through the demons before they could finish materializing into the human world.

Vergil's speed was the greatest when it came to a comparison of Dante and himself. Using that asset he went forward at full speed. Demons tried to stop him, but to no avail as he sliced through them all. He reached the courtyard, and there he saw one of the demons that had been raping Lady.

"Hmph if it isn't the son of Sparda. To be honest we weren't expecting you this soon Dante. Our informants said you were still gathering information." the demon said. The demon transformed from his human form, and attacked. "Foolishness." Vergil said, and vanished from the demons sight. The demon looked around, and looked up to see an array of phantom swords above him.

"You were a fool to mistake me for that brash, and arrogant brother of mine." Vergil said. "The other son!" the demon cried out as the array of Phantom Sword came crashing down on the demon. The demon was pinned to the ground, and Vergil walked towards the demon. "Where is she, I'm not going to ask a second time." Vergil's cold tone made the demon gulp.

"She's down that stairwell!" the demon cried out. Vergil narrowed his eyes, and began walking away to the stairwell. He summoned another Phantom Sword array above the demon, and showered the demon to death with the projectiles. "Scum." Vergil said as he walked away, as the demon cried out during his death. Vergil continued through the castle, and took note that he had about six more of the demons to deal with.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, and was greeted by another four of the demons he was seeking after. "We were wondering what the commotion was. Welcome to our death Dante!" the demons cried out, and charged. Vergil deftly dodged the onslaught. They were using a variety of weapons, and Vergil was blocking, and parrying the strikes. Vergil drew his sword and sliced through the first demons weapon before slicing him in half.

The second demon tried coming in with a strike from behind, but it was dodged as Vergil could see him from the reflection of his sword. He turned around and sliced through the demon vertically. Vergil summoned his array of Phantom Swords, and grabbed one out of the group by the handle. He did this just in time to block the other two demons they came in for a pincer attack.

He slowly turned the blades and ducked out of the way, as the two demons slid forward stabbing each other. Vergil came around with a spin slicing the demons head's off their shoulders. That was five down, and only two more to go. Down the corridor, he could hear moans of pleasure. A mix of anguish, pleasure, and shame. Vergil's blood was sent to a new boiling point.

The cameraman was outside getting ready to upload the video's on the web, until he felt a presence behind him. He let out a yell before falling backwards. Vergil's Phantom Swords were around the cameraman's throat. "Hey listen man we can make a deal." the cameraman said as he started to plead with the half-demon.

Vergil slashed through the cameraman's equipment, completely destroying the hard drive, and back up data. "I think I'll let you bleed out." Vergil said and in a quick flash drew his sword, and re-sheathed it. The cameraman heard a thud, and noticed he couldn't feel his arms and legs. Before he knew what happened, he found himself staring at the ceiling. Vergil then started to walk passed the downed man, and stabbed him in the stomach before twisting the blade.

He slashed his sword to the side to flick off all the blood and sheathed his sword once again. He headed towards the sound of moaning, and the constant cries of "Fuck me." coming from Lady's mouth. The sounds coming from the cell stopped, as the main demon stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Man that slut feels really good." the demon said placing a cigarette into his mouth. "Don't you think guys-" he said, and noticed the state of the room he stepped into, and a singular being in blue standing in front of a pile of corpses. "This smell, you must be Dante. I've got to say you did a good job getting this far. Guess our trap wasn't good enough." the demon said folding his arms.

"If you're here for the bitch in heat, I think you'll like what we've done to her. A human female like that can be one of two things to us demons. A slave for our desires, or a sacrifice. As for a dirty half-breed like you born from the loins of that damned Sparda, the only thing suitable is death." the demon said.

Vergil cocked his head to the side a bit and took his stance. "If you're done talking, I have some killing to do." Vergil said. "Arrogant little brat!" the demon roared as he transformed. The demon rushed Vergil, and sent Vergil flying through the castle, and back up to the courtyard.

The demon landed, and Vergil was already on his feet with a smirk on his face. "What? Is that all you've got? Pathetic." Vergil said, and vanished from the demon's sight. "What the!" the demon cried out as he felt a slash from a sword cut through him from behind. The demon grabbed a sword from a nearby demon's corpse, and charged at Vergil.

The two traded blows, and Vergil's superior swordsmanship was showing. Vergil summoned his Phantom Swords, and the demon not prepared for the attack found himself pinned against the castles wall. Vergil slowly began stalking the demon, deciding on what he should do. "I should tell you now. If you thought I would be as flippant as my brother, you are sorely mistaken." Vergil said summoning a Phantom Sword. "You're not Dante. You're the other one that Mundus killed and brought back. You're supposed to be dead!" the demon yelled.

"Oh, I am very much dead, but you see I have a special spot for that woman you kidnapped, and I have been watching over her this entire time." Vergil started and made a shallow cut vertically. It was just enough to open the demon up. Vergil wasn't going to show any form of mercy for the ringleader.

"I've come back for the dead for the sole purpose of killing you all, and rescuing her." Vergil said, and dug his hand into the demons body through the opening he made. The demon cried out in pain, then laughed. "You're too late. She's a fucking broken down cum dump now, she won't be able to live a normal life anymore thanks to us. So it doesn't matter if we die, as long as you two suffer." the demon said and laughed some more.

Vergil began to extract and organ and sliced it out of the demon. "Oh I don't plan on killing you. I plan on torturing you for the rest of time. You see I have nothing to do up in the Holy Land, and they can very well keep you alive as a reward just for me. I can think of a few creative ways to torture and kill you over and over." Vergil said as he reached back in to crush an organ this time.

The demon let out a blood curdling scream of agony. "And trust me, you'll have wished I killed you, and sent you back to hell." Vergil said with his usual cold tone, and icy glare. He continued his torture by going from organ to organ, and bone to bone. "You see the moment you die here, you will be transported to my chambers in the Holy Land." Vergil said, and the demon finally died, a pool of blood around the body along with crushed organs.

Vergil headed back down to the dungeon area, and began to breathe a bit heavily. "Seems like he managed to crack a rib." Vergil said to himself. He straightened himself out, and found himself in front of Lady's cell. He closed his eyes, and steeled his resolve. He slowly began opening the door, and on the other side Lady in reaction to the door opening sat propped up against the wall. She spread her labia, and placed a dead smile on her face.

But the look on her face dropped as she realized it wasn't one of the demons that had been raping her. Vergil's hair was down, and in that instant he swept his hair back. Lady's sanity finally shattered as she started crying out in terror. She didn't want to be seen by him, in the state that she was in. She had become what the demons had wanted, taking their words and making them her own when she was being raped. Her dignity was gone along with her pride.

She was crying loudly and was grasping her head. Vergil walked forward, and Lady back into the corner as best as she could. Vergil knelt down placing the Yamato down on the ground, and embraced Lady. She was crying into his chest, and Vergil gently petted her. "Shh shh shh, everything will be okay now, you're safe, Mary." Vergil said in a gentle tone.

Those words alone, him saying her real name broke her out of her daze. The dimness from her eyes started to light up once again, as she slowly broke away and looked at her savior. She couldn't believe her eyes once she realized who it was that was embracing her. It wasn't Dante, but his brother Vergil. He looked like he hadn't aged a day, since that time at the Temi Ni Gru. "How?" Lady began to ask, but grew faint from the level of exhaustion she was feeling.

Vergil grabbed her and took his blue coat off, wrapping it around her body gently. He was taking into consideration how fragile her body was at the moment. He lifted her up like a princess, and summoned one of his Phantom Swords to cut through the chain. He began carrying her off, and headed to a nearby village to get some care for Lady. He remembered reading about a village in the area, that had doctors to help with what happened to Lady.

The travel didn't take long since he used his Devil Trigger to travel faster. Lady was having another dream, but this time it wasn't about being raped. It was the warm comfort of Vergil's embrace, that's what she was dreaming about. Having a family with him, and bothering Dante about the loan. Going shopping with Trish again, and just having fun in general.

Lady awoke finding herself in a bed, with an intravenous drip attached to her arm. She still felt weak, and could only look around. That's when she spotted her savior, sitting in a chair next to her bed. His arms were crossed, as were his legs. His sword was resting against the wall, and he appeared to be asleep. 'He really hasn't aged since that time, Vergil.' Lady thought to herself. 'But I heard he died a second time, after Dante's ordeal with Mundus. He went through a lot of emotional pain from having to kill him.' she continued.

"You're awake I see." Vergil's voice cut through her thoughts. She was about to open her mouth, but was stopped as Vergil placed a finger on her lips. "I can already guess what you want to ask." Vergil said. "I am very much dead, but I was given a temporary lease on my life to come back, and rescue you." Vergil started and poured Lady, and himself some water.

"My parents managed to have those of the Holy Land to salvage my soul, and brought me to their plane, giving me form once again, and something of a second chance. It was from there that I watched over you guys. I saw my brother defeat Mundus, and I kept special watch over you." Vergil said taking a sip of water.

"You may not believe this, but after spending some time in the Holy Land with my parents, and what not I let go of my old ambition. After all look at where it landed me. Watching you was very enjoyable, and soothing to my soul. Slowly I started to develop some interesting feelings for you too." Vergil said, and Lady couldn't believe her ears.

"You've been watching me this whole time?" she asked, and a sense of dread found itself lumped in her throat. "Then you saw me?" she asked, and wanted to cry. "Shh." Vergil said placing his finger on her lips again. "I would have come sooner, if it weren't for the rules of the Holy Land. The denizens of the dead cannot interfere with the living." Vergil stated.

"But the Judges of the Holy Land granted me the chance to come and rescue you, for all your good deeds of helping the human race." Vergil said. "I know that we've had out differences in the past, and I hope you can forgive me for putting you through the incident at the Temi Ni Gru. I also want to say, I'm sorry for not coming soon enough to rescue you." Vergil said being humble.

"Vergil." Lady said, and wanted to cry. She couldn't believe it. The demon that initiated things with her father, had now rescued her. She had put all those things behind her, but hearing it from Vergil moved something inside of her.

"You may not know much about me since I've been dead, but I'll be honest with you. I fell in love with you since I've been watching over you, but I don't want to do this to you, considering what you've just been through. Your emotion will be irrational, and-" Vergil was cut off by a sudden hug.

"It's okay, you're not taking advantage of me. To tell you the truth. I remember when I woke up in the library, I felt you kneel over me as I was tired, and placed your coat around me to keep me warm before following after Dante. I think that was when I had a little bit of feelings for you." Lady said truthfully.

"When Dante came back, he shed a tear for you, and after all was said and done I did too." Lady said. She gasped a hold of Vergil's hand and placed it on her cheek. "I'm really glad to see you again, I'm also glad to know you had some feeling for me too." Lady said and was enjoying the warmth of Vergil's hand.

Everything seemed like a nightmare now to her, and Vergil was the light that dragged her out of it. Vergil sighed a bit, and Lady wondered what was wrong. "It seems like that idiot of a brother has finally arrived, with that look alike." Vergil said, and Dante burst through the door with Ebony & Ivory pointed at the back of Vergil's head.

Trish herself couldn't believe her eyes. "Nero Angelo." Trish said in disbelief. "I was once called that when I was Mundus' dead marionette." Vergil said without turning back. "How are you here?" Dante asked. "Dante! Put those down!" Lady yelled, and Dante complied. "Seems like you were a little late to the party, little brother." Vergil said, and stood up.

He turned around, and to Dante's surprise found Vergil to look as he did, back at the tower. "Mother and Father say hi, and to lay off the pizza, and strawberry sundae's. She also said you should eat more proper meals." Vergil said. Vergil began explaining his story, and Dante knew his brother was telling the truth because Vergil wasn't the type to lie.

"I want to bury the hatchet with you Dante." Vergil said and the two looked at each other. "Well I'll owe you that much, for saving Lady." Dante said. "Dante, Trish can you leave us alone for a bit?" Lady asked. Dante quirked and eyebrow, and Trish smiled. "Sure thing." Trish said, and dragged Dante out. "Hey what are you doing?" Dante asked in protest. "Honestly you're dense sometimes." Trish said as they left.

"You said it was a lease right?" Lady asked out of the blue. "Yes, it is." Vergil replied. He knew where this conversation was going, and Lady was having a hard time asking the question. "I have today, and tomorrow left." Vergil said to answer her question. "That's not fair." Lady said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I know, but with my past sins, that was all they could afford giving me. Though they said this was a chance of clearing me, I was pissed at them for taking their sweet time, on making a decision to rescue you. I snapped at the Judges, and they let me come back." Vergil said.

"In the end I wanted to spend these moments with you." Vergil said, and that alone made her happy. "I hate to admit it, but I don't want to see him go. We have things to catch up on, and I wanted to hear more about how our parents were doing." Dante said, as he placed a slice of pizza into his mouth.

"I don't blame you, I have my questions as well. Like if he despises how I look like your mother, and what not." Trish said. "I doubt it, after all he got a chance to talk to her up in the Holy Land." Dante said. They chatted away for the day, and caught up with Vergil and Lady.

Dante, and Vergil began telling stories from their childhood, and both were glad to see Lady's spirit to have been lifted. Dante and Trish left for their hotel, and Vergil stayed with Lady. "Thank you." Lady started. "Thank you for saving me, and trying to cheer me up. I'm happy to see you getting along with the others too." Lady said.

"You're welcome Mary." Vergil said, and she couldn't believe he remembered her real name. "Is it okay for me to call you that?" he asked. "Only you, and my mother are allowed to." Lady replied. "Then it's time for you to get some more rest." Vergil said, and as Lady was about to protest, Vergil stopped her. "You'll want to have some energy so that I can walk you around outside. Think of it as a date." Vergil said, and lady blushed slightly with a nod.

The next day came, and the two went out. Lady was in a wheelchair, and Vergil was pushing her around outside. "It's a nice day today." Lady said to start a conversation. "Yeah, to think I would miss the blue sky. Up in the Holy Land there's a lot of white, and gold." Vergil said. "Ack, what bad taste." Lady said.

"That's what I said when I walked around for the first time. Funny enough, father said the same." Vergil said, and it earned a small laugh from Lady. The two chatted about random things from her business, to little things like food interests. Vergil brought her to a bench, and they sat next to each other.

Lady's body was having a hard time getting close to him. What had happened to her had traumatized her. When Vergil went to grasp her hand, she involuntarily jerked it away. "Ah I'm sorry." Lady said to apologize. "It's okay, I figured it was going to happen, all things considering."" Vergil said. It was a mix of the trauma, and the feeling being dirty, that she didn't want him touching her.

It was sinking into her body, and head now. 'I'm going to need counseling.' Lady thought to herself. The day continued on, and soon the night was upon them. Vergil brought her back to the hospital. "Vergil thank-" Lady started but stopped, as a white light appeared behind Vergil.

A female angel came out of the light, and Vergil looked slightly irritated. "Hello Lady!" the angel said happily. "Uhm hi?" Lady replied. "Minerva, Lady, Lady, Minerva." Vergil said making the introductions quick. "I'm sorry dear, I hate to cut in like this, but I need to take him back soon." Minerva said bluntly. "Oh…" Lady said with downcast eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone until you're done." Minerva said and walked away. The two stayed silent for a little bit, and Lady couldn't keep still. She stood up, and Vergil showed some concern. "It's okay." Lady said and walked to Vergil. "You said you fell in love with me, and I have an answer for you." Lady said. She reached up a little, and wrapped her arms around Vergil's neck pulling him in for a kiss.

He reciprocated the kiss, and what must have felt like eternity, only lasted five minutes. "I'm going to miss you Vergil." Lady said as the tears began to fall. "I will always watch over you Mary." Vergil said, and Minerva came back. "It's time Vergil." Minerva said, and Vergil went with Minerva. He stopped for a second, and tossed his sword to Lady.

"Hold onto it. I promise to come back for it." Vergil said before disappearing into the light. Dante, and Trish had been looking on, and Vergil waved good bye to the two. Vergil found himself in the council room again, as the Judges began to delegate a certain decision.

Three Month's Later

Lady had recovered to an extent, and was comfortable around men again. She was at home, when a knock came at the door. She went to go answer it, and looked through the peephole. "Delivery." the man on the other side said. Lady had a pistol ready just in case. She slowly unlocked the door, and then the delivery man transformed into a demon.

The demon charged through the door knocking Lady back into the couch. "So you were the slut in that video I found." the demon said his long tongue hanging from his mouth. Lady froze up a bit as the memory flooded back a little, but was halted when the Yamato she had placed on her wall started vibrating.

The demon stopped as well, curious as to what was happening, but before it knew what happened, the sound of steel cutting through flesh, and being sheathed in an instant filled the air. With a click of the Yamato going back into its sheathe, the demon's body fell apart. Lady couldn't believe it, but there he was once again. "Hands off of my woman, scum." The half-demon cloaked in blue said.

Three month's back. "We have come to a decision Vergil. After much persuasion from Minerva, we will grant you a second life on earth, but you must do good for the human race, and protect it like your father once did, along with your brother." the head Judge said.

"Vergil?" Lady asked in disbelief. "Told you I'd be back." Vergil said with a smile, and with tears in her eyes they embraced. She looked deeply into his crystal blue gaze, and he into her blue, and red eyes. "Welcome back." Lady said, and Vergil nodded. "I'm home now." Vergil replied as the two shared a kiss.

END


End file.
